


[Art] Watercolor Girl

by uwom



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Drawing, Ink, Traditional Art, Traditional Media, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwom/pseuds/uwom
Summary: I still can't take good looking photos of my art lol.
Kudos: 2





	[Art] Watercolor Girl

I need to do a lot more traditional art than I usually do. Anyways, I like how I made the character black and white with inks, and the background colorful, but without inks.  
I need to do a reverse of this.


End file.
